What's Wrong Mikey?
by KimiNinja03
Summary: "Stop talking Mikey! Stop acting like that! You're freaking me out!" "What's wrong with you? Is it cause of what I said yesterday? I'm sorry okay? Just go back to being normal Mikey!" Something's up with the way Mikey's acting...and at first it's not a problem...till they discover his secret. (Long one-shot, 2012 universe!) Inspired by "When She Cries" by Britt Nicole


**Had this typed for a long time and my friend told me that I should post it! Hope you like it! Ever heard of the saying that sometimes the happiest person hides the most misery? True story! ENJOY! Inspired by 'When She Cries' by Britt Nicole!**

* * *

"Mikeyyyy!" Raphael yelled, storming out of his room with a vein showing on his forehead. He went stomped to the entertainment center where Leo was watching a Space Heroes re-run. "Mikey, where are you?!"

"He's in the kitchen." Leo simply stated without breaking eye contact with the TV.

"Leo, you _traitor_!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen. Raph grinned eagerly and rolled his head around, heading towards the kitchen. He was greeted by a smiling Mikey, who was in the corner looking scared. "Now Raph...it's not that bad! You look great!" Raph growled a took a step closer.

"You painted my face!" He yelled and Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"But it's red, your favorite Raphie!" Mikey held his hands up, trying to soothe the beast that was his second oldest brother. He only wanted to paint a dragon, sure, it wasn't that great but it was totally awesome! When Raph took a step closer, Mikey grabbed a pan and pointed it at him. "I-I have a pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Raph grinned and ran after Mikey, who dodged and ran out of the kitchen. "Get back here you little menace!"

Menace? Mikey almost forgot to protect himself when Raph jumped on him and the pan rolled out of his hands. "Wah, no Raph! Nooo- not the face! MERCY!" Raph smirked victoriously and sat on Mikey's plastron. "Blehhh!"

"That'll teach ya to mess wit me." Raph patted him and then got up, effectively going to the restroom to wipe away the paint. Mikey just laid there groaning.

"Mikey?" Leo looked down from where he was standing above his baby brother. Mikey grinned sheepishly. "When are you going to learn?"

"What? It's so fun messing with you guys." Mikey smiled as Leo helped him up and rolled his eyes. "Do..do you think Raph-" Mikey didn't finish and Leo looked at him confused.

"Think Raph what?" Leo questioned, suddenly curious. Mikey shook his head and smiled again. "Mikey."

"Nothin' Leo!" Mikey grinned, surprising Leo by kissing his cheek, making him blush. "I got to go, Donnie's next!" With that he ran off into the genius's lab, leaving Leo wondering what just happened.

"Hey Donnieeeee," Mikey sing-songed while poking his head through the door. Donnie seemed very concentrated as usual, but he also seemed very angry. He didn't look up to greet Mikey. "Donnie?"

"What do you want Mikey? I'm in the middle of something." Donnie muttered and Mikey blinked.

"Oh, never mind." Mikey smiled, efficiently understanding not to prank the turtle right now. "Can I watch you?" Donnie finally looked up, his eyes dull and tired. "Whoa, dude, how long you been up?"

"For awhile." Donnie stated while dropping something into one of those glass things. "I'd rather you not stay Mikey, you tend to mess up my equipment."

Donnie was so concentrated and frustrated at his experiments that he did not notice the sliver of hurt and reject that had flashed through Mikey's eyes. He did however look up when the orange branded turtle said nothing and just left.

"Oh, hey Mike!" Casey grinned, coming into the lair. Raph turned around from talking to Casey to notice his face. "I like what you did to Raph's face!"

Offering a weak smile spite himself Mikey answered, "Thanks dude..."

"You okay Mikey?" Raph asked looking bored. "You don't seem like yourself?"

"I'm...tired, I'm going to lay down." Mikey mumbled and tiredly walked to his room without another word. The two rowdy teenagers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Pizza's here!" April called out later that night. Raphael and Leonardo who had been trying to beat each other's score looked up, their stomach's growling.

"April!" Donnie grinned, running outside his lab and pushing Casey down in the process. April giggled as she set the pizza in the middle of the entertainment center. She looked around the same time Master Splinter came and got a slice to eat.

"Hey guys, where's Mikey?" She asked worried. He should of been the first person to greet her with that cheerful grin and bright light blue eyes.

"In his room!" Raph's voice was muffled from stuffing his face. April frowned and was about to comment when Mikey walked in the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey April-oooo pizza!" Mikey laughed and April stared at him with a slight smile. Mikey jumped down next to Donnie and grabbed a slice of pizza.

They talked for awhile, mostly Mikey did the talking as usual and for once Donnie and Casey didn't bicker over April. Although Donnie offered to get her a slice of pizza almost every time she wanted a new piece, which was only 2 times. Master Splinter had went off to meditate again so it was only a room full of teenagers.

"And so he was like ooooh crap and I was like bahahaaa!" Mikey grinned while laughing. He had a arm in the air to illustrate his point, a slice of pizza in his hand. They laughed until April noticed something on Mikey's arm.

"Hey Mikey, what's that? What happened?" She questioned pointing to his arm, which had a small cut on it. Mikey seemed suddenly surprised and a bit nervous.

"Oh that, it must have been a fight? I can't remember how I got that!" He laughed like usual but April felt like something was off.

"Probably from this morning when Raph tried to kill you again." Leo smirked while Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't kill- I wouldn't take it that far." Raph defended himself while Mikey gave a scoff.

"You were fighting this morning?" Donnie asked confused while Mikey hadn't spoken directly to him since that morning anyways. When Mikey didn't answer Leo did for him.

"Yeah, Mikey painted on Raph's face." Leo grinned while Raph glared at him.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Raph threatened while Donnie just smirked. Casey, however laughed and earned a hit on the arm.

"What did you paint on his face?" Donnie asked Mikey with a grin. Mikey just smiled at Raph, ignoring Donnie, who frowned. "Mikey?"

"Oh, I forgot I have a drink!" Mikey suddenly beamed while getting up and walking off. The group stared at him in confusion, eyeing the drink he already had on the ground where he sat.

"Okay...did you two have a fight?" April asked Donnie, frowning. Donnie seemed to think and realized something.

"I-I think I might have made him mad at me." He said quietly. "I was having a hard day in the lab and he tried to bother me."

"Well you better apologize tonight." Leo stated and they hushed when Mikey came back with a new coke. "So.."

A loud noise in the sewer tunnels grabbed their attention as Mikey accidentally dropped his soda in surprise. It sounded machine like.

"The Kraang!" Donnie yelled, surprising the group. "They are in the sewers!"

"Let's go guys, gear up!" Leo ordered while the Turtles went to the dojo, leaving the two human teenagers alone and surprised.

When they left into the sewers Donnie had instructed them that it was coming from the old train carts. "Just a few more blocks..."

"Sh!" Leo held out his arms to stop his brothers behind him. He was peering over the corner, watching the Kraang bots load a bunch of crates off a broken down train cart.

"What are they doing?" Raph whispered when they all peered around the corner. "What's in the crates?" Before Leo could tell him to be quiet some of the droids noticed them and began shooting at them.

They all rolled out and dodged the shooting, attacking the droids with their different weapons.

"Donnie, see what they have in the crates! Raph, me and you will stop them from leaving! Mikey, you go with Donnie!" Leo ordered and everyone nodded, separating. Donnie pushed past the droids and used his staffed to block the fire while Mikey used his grappling hook to take down a string of droids.

"Okay, cover me Mikey." Donnie said and Mikey nodded, not meeting his eyes. Donnie sighed as he squeeze his staff and used the sharp part to open the crates.

"Oh, you want some more Kraang?!" Raph grinned while slamming his fist into a droid, forcing all the others behind it to crash into the wall. Leo rolled his eyes as he jumped on one.

"They are getting away!" Leo suddenly cried, pointing to a cart that was trying to take off. Mikey and Donnie gasped, looking behind them to see more droids protecting the others that were taking off.

"I got em!" Mikey grinned while beating some of them and swinging his chain around skillfully.

"Leo, they have explosives! In the crates, they're explosives!" Donnie said with surprise in his eyes. Leo looked at Raph, and they shared a horrified look. "But they are not active unless they hit each other! What are the Kraang-" Donnie was cut off by one of the Kraang grabbing his bandanna and lurching him backwards.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled in surprise, swinging himself on his chain to kick the droid away from his immediate older brother. Donnie looked at him gratefully before using his staff to stab the droid.

"Guys, let's stop the cart and take out those Kraang droids! We have to make sure they don't get away with the explosives!" Leo ordered as each of them nodded. They ran after the cart that was starting to take off with a faster pace.

Raph and Donnie jumped on the roof while Mikey and Leo grabbed onto the sides. They each made their way to the sides of the carts, trying to dodge the gunfire.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he swung in, kicking a few droids. Leo used his katana's to get rid of the others. "Leo, there are more crates of explosive thingys!" Leo looked around to see he was right.

"Technically they are dynamite!" Donnie yelled from above the cart and they both rolled their eyes. When Raph jumped into the side of the cart with the driver, the cart gave a vicious lurch, forcing Mikey and Leo down while Donnie almost fell off the roof. "Watch it Raph!"

"You watch it Butterfingers!" Raph grinned while hitting some Kraang. Donnie joined him and looked at the equipment.

"Can you stop it?!" Leo yelled over the noise. The cart was louder now and not stopping. Mikey could hear the popping and strange noises from the wheels.

"Yeah give me a minute-" Donnie paused when Raph shield him from a blow to the head. "Thanks Raph!"

"Add it to the list." Raph smirked while running towards more droids. Leo and Mikey jumped onto the next cart to try to get closer to help him.

Leo clashed with a couple of droids as Mikey looked around excitedly. He used his chain to tangle a couple of bots and his nun-chucks to hit the others. Mikey noticed a weird lever which said emergency stop.

"Ah, perfect!" Mikey said aloud with a grin.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo yelled over the noise. When they looked back at Mikey to see what he was doing Donnie's eyes widened in horror.

"No Mikey, don't pull-" It was too late. Mikey pulled the lever and the carts squealed and stopped abruptly, the friction of going to fast had the carts lurching and the poor Turtles were going everywhere. The cart behind Mikey and Leo, which had the explosives, clashed together and exploded.

* * *

When the dust cleared Leo was coughing and pushing debris off him. He looked around for his brothers and saw some of the surviving Kraang retreating. He heard a groan and saw Donnie laying under pieces of broken crates. "Donnie!" Leo felt his arm fall limp and it was having shooting pains. He knelt next to Donnie, who sat up and brushed the stuff off his body.

"Ugh, that was pleasant.." Donnie answered while holding his head. Another groan revealed Mikey sitting up near Leo had been, debris falling off him. "Mikey, you okay?"

"Yeah...ugh...sorry guys." He wiped his face and looked around. "Where's Raphie?" When they heard a soft moan they looked over to see a chuck of the old cart had landed on top of Raph's lower half.

"Raph!" They yelled and used their strength to pull the cart up. Donnie let go and hurried in pulling him out.

"Raph! Raph, you okay?" Donnie shook him. Raph opened his eyes and they seemed to twirl.

"The...dynamite exploded... and it felt like an elephant just sat on me.." He said and they laughed in relief. "Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"My legs hurt...and... and why are you blurry?" He asked confused and Donnie frowned.

"I can hardly see, but its likely that you have a concussion. We have to get you back to the lair." He said and Leo nodded. Mikey bit his gum when he helped his brother up. _Way to go Mikey._..He thought depressed.

"Raph, how ya holding up?" Donnie asked, looking down at him as they reached a good distance away, finally in the murky sewer tunnels.

"Ugh, I feel terrible Don, like the time Fishface bit me." Raph groaned, his head swirling. "Why can't I stand?" His feet were being carried by Leo.

"Cause I think they are broken, or at least one of them." Donnie replied, his face scrunched in worry. Raph's eyes widened.

"No way! That bites! Shell!" He cursed while Donnie and Leo rolled their eyes. Immediate guilt swarmed in Mikey's eyes.

Once they made it back to the lair the guys laid Raph down on the couch and Donnie immediately got his first aide kit.

"Any pain anywhere else?" Donnie asked while touching his legs.

"Just my legs and my head." Raph moaned while shifting on the couch. Donnie used a light to look at Raph's eyes, who protested. "Damn, Donnie!"

"You have a concussion." Donnie asserted and Leo looked at him. "He can't fall asleep for a while. I'd say a couple of hours." Then he looked at his legs, one was clearly broken and the other just badly bruised. "You have a broken leg but not really bad, just got to let it heal for a few weeks."

"FEW WEEKS?!" Raph yelled and Mikey flinched back the same time Leo hugged him with wide eyes. Donnie had literally fell back on the couch with wide eyes. "No way! I can't just sit here!"

"Aw, don't worry Raphie I can keep you company!" Mikey grinned while letting go of Leo. Raph's furious eyes locked onto Mikey's sudden wide ones.

"Like I want you around me! It's your fault for being so stupid that we all got hurt!" Raph complained with more harshness than he intended.

"Raph!" Leo scolded while Donnie pushed Raph back down and got out a pill bottle. "You need to cool off."

"And take these pain meds." Donnie muttered. Raph reluctantly grabbed the pills and the water Leo gave him. "And Mikey was only trying to help-" When he looked up and Leo looked over, Mikey was gone.

"Oh great.." Leo muttered while rubbing his face. Donnie glared at Raph, who was glaring back.

"What? The little nutball needs to realize the serious _damage_ his screw ups can do!" Raph said angrily.

"True, but you didn't have to be so harsh on him!" Leo replied angrily. He looked at Donnie. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I bruised my wrist and left shoulder, nothing serious. You, Leo?" Donnie asked carefully while scanning his oldest brother.

"My wrist...I think something is wrong with it actually." Leo said staring at the purple forming around his right wrist. "I thought it would wear off.."

"Let me look at it." Donnie said worriedly. When Donnie grabbed it, Leo hissed and Raph actually sat up with a slightly worried glance. "It's a fracture. I'm going to wrap it for you okay Leo? Then you can have some pain meds too." Leo nodded as Donnie got to work and handed him the pills.

"Donnie, go check up on Mikey okay? I need to talk to Raph about his anger issues." Leo said narrowing his eyes at Raph, who groaned and leaned his head back. Donnie nodded, grabbed his first aide kit, and then walked to Mikey's room.

"Mike?" Donnie knocked on his door and peeked through. He frowned to find it darkly dimmed. His room was always messy with dirty trash and old pizza. On the bed was Mikey, curled with his shell to Donnie. "Mikey?"

"Is Raph okay?" He was answered with a whisper. Donnie frowned and went over to his younger brother, sitting on the bed in front of him. His eyes slightly widened to find Mikey's orange mask damp with dried tears and his light blue eyes bloodshot and red.

"Raph's going to be fine Mikey." Donnie frowned while lifting his head up to look at his eyes. Mikey protested and pulled away, going back to hugging his knees.

"And Leo?"

"Is also fine and so am I. Are you hurting anywhere Mike?" Donnie asked opening up the first aide kit. Mikey shook his head. "Seriously Mikey, anywhere?"

"Just my head." Mikey reluctantly added and it seemed like he was hiding something. Donnie frowned and tried to pry his hands open. "Seriously, D, I'm okay!" Donnie ignored him and gasped when he seen the blood trickling down his wrist and forearm.

"You were cut!" Donnie exclaimed while getting a bandage and alcohol. Mikey was sniffing and looking away. "Hold on, I'll clean it!" Mikey nodded while Donnie wiped away the blood from the fresh cut and pour alcohol on it.

"Ow!" Mikey groaned while Donnie smiled a little. It was quickly replaced by another frown.

"Next time don't lie to me Mikey. I should have noticed the bleeding when we carried Leo in..." Donnie trailed off and Mikey seemed to respond fast.

"T-That's because I was trying to hide it." He replied and Donnie cocked his head. "I wanted you to worry about Raphie first..." At the mention of his name Mikey's eyes were dulled.

"Hey, Mikey...it's okay. It's just Raph, he'll be mad for awhile but he will come around. Don't blame yourself." Donnie smiled encouragingly then remembered. "Oh, and I'm so sorry about how I treated you this morning." Mikey looked up surprised.

"Oh, that's okay Donnie. I understand...I'd get mad too if I tried to be that smart." Mikey was grinning and Donnie laughed, rubbing his brother's head. Mikey soaked up the affection and smiled even more.

"Yeah, I guess you would. Now, get some sleep Mikey." Donnie ordered while gently pushing his baby brother down. Mikey nodded as Donnie closed the door with a smile.

When Donnie to the other two they were not bickering and he immediately thought something was wrong. Leo was on the ground sitting against the couch, watching Space Heroes while Raph was laying on the couch, grumbling.

"Leo? Did you get to Raph?" Donnie slightly smirked, trying to cover up his worry. Leo turned and smiled at him.

"The pain meds kicked in so he shut up and I'm waiting for the same. He was arguing and even tried to get up to hit me." Leo chuckled through half lids. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ah, sounds like him." Donnie replied and Raph glared angrily.

"Is Mikey okay?" Leo asked and Raph's angry glance was replaced by a curious and annoyed one.

"Just some bruises and some cuts on his arm." Donnie sighed while rubbing his temple. Leo seemed to be relieved as he sunk against the couch again. Donnie then smiled at him. "Get some rest Leo, I'm about to do the same."

"Okay...G'night Donnie..." Leo slurred and seemed to be out when Donnie looked back outside his lab. It wasn't until the genius laid down that he realized that he was feeling funny. He thought about the cut on Mikey's arm and how it was not that big and only a little deep. It was close to the other slightly fresh cut April discovered a couple hours ago.

Donnie shook his head as sleep decided to take him over for once and he was out faster than a light.

* * *

The next morning Mikey had to force himself out of bed to make breakfast before his brothers began to complain. He tied his orange bandanna around his head and walked out of his room. He froze when Raph was awake on the couch, where he was last night. Leo was dozing off at Raph's feet and on the ground.

Mikey still didn't move when Raph looked around the room with a sigh and then noticed his baby brother just standing there with wide eyes. Raph blinked. There was fear in his eyes.

"Hey Mikey, why'd ya look so scared?" Raph asked genuinely confused. Mikey let out a breath. So Raph wasn't going to yell at him.

"N-Nothing I'm just gonna make some breakfast.." He stuttered by accident and Raph nodded, watching his every movement as Mikey walked to the kitchen. "Awkward..."

As Mikey prepared the pancakes and the scrambled eggs for Raph, Master Splinter came into the room, frightening him.

"Good morning, my son. It seems you are rather jumpy." He rose an eyebrow and Mikey giggled nervously.

"Sorry Sensei." Mikey apologized while rubbing his head. Splinter then noticed the bandage on his arm.

"Michelangelo, what happened?" He demanded at once and Mikey straightened in automatic respect. The old rat could see there was something strange about his youngest eyes. They were a mask of cheerfulness and they was some sort of depression in it's place.

"Y-You know of the fight last night right? Well I got scratched, it's nothing big Sensei." Mikey smiled wide. Splinter looked at his son and seemed to consider his answer. When he nodded Mikey loosened up.

"Sensei...?" Leo rubbed one eye while coming into the kitchen. He paused when he seen Mikey and a couple of plates in his face.

"One for you, the other with the eggs for Raphie!" Mikey grinned while Leo took them and headed out. Mikey made a plate for Sensei and then a plate with pancakes for Donnie.

After heading out with Donnie's plate he was surprised to see the genius on the couch with Raph, looking him over.

"I said I'm feeling okay, when can I start walking this off?" Raph questioned with his attitude. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"A couple of weeks."

"Of all things holy...!" Raph growled and Mikey couldn't help but laugh out. The three looked up startled by the loud laugh. Raph glared. "Oh, oh you think that's funny huh? M'here you dork, I'll show you funny!" Mikey laughed more while Donnie grinned.

"Easy Raph." Leo warned pushing him back down on the couch. Raph huffed and turned away from them.

"I brought you're breakfast Donnie!" Mikey beamed and it almost seemed forced.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie asked looking worried. Mikey looked at him confused, that smile still on his face. He put the plate down on the couch.

"Course, bro! Chillax!" Mikey giggled while standing in front of him. He turned to Raph and held up the other plate Leo left on the ground. "Raphie, I have your breakfast right here!" Raph grunted but did not turn.

"Go away Mikey..." He muttered and Mikey paid no attention to it. Leo rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. Mikey waved the plate around.

"C'mon bro, it's your favorite! Scrambled eggs-"

"I said go away!" Raph yelled and accidentally hit the plate in Mikey's hands with his good foot. It broke in his arms and the food spilled all over his plastron.

"Crappp!" Mikey hissed while jumping up instinctively.

"Mikey?" Donnie and Leo asked in alarm while Raph's eyes were wide. Mikey wiped the food off and looked at his bleeding unbandaged arm with wide eyes.

"Oh, so- I..I didn't-" Raph was stuttering when he seen the cut on Mikey's arm. "Mikey, I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay Raphie, it's just a cut." Mikey smiled but he was staring at the cut with some weird expression. Donnie grabbed the first aide kit from his feet and grabbed another bandage with a sigh.

"Let me see if there is glass in the wound." He ordered while Mikey surrendered his arm. Donnie cleaned out what little glass was in the small cut while Leo got a broom and swept up the food and broken glass.

"Ow!" Mikey complained when Donnie squeezed his arm. "Donnie!"

"Suck it up Mike." Raph grinned a little. Mikey rolled his eyes but Raph noticed Mikey had not looked him in the eye since this morning.

"Mikey, what is this?" Donnie asked quietly. Leo stopped sweeping and Raph sat up best he could in confusion. Donnie's voice was off and his eyes slightly wide. Mikey looked a bit more pale for some reason as Donnie stared at his newly bandaged arm.

On his wrist there was a scar and the two eldest did not understand what was going on.

"It's just a scar, D..." Mikey trailed off and Leo could swear he sounded nervous. Leo dropped the broom and looked at his arm. That's when he noticed. It looked like a scar from a cut mark, a small one, but it was there just like on his other arm.

"From a different fight?" Leo asked and Mikey did not answer right away. "Mikey, where did you get that?"

"Dudes, you know I'm slow. I can't remember!" Mikey said with a goofy grin. Donnie sighed in annoyance and let go of his arm. Raph was slightly glaring again but he was still slightly confused.

"If you say so..." Leo hesitated and wondered why his chest felt constricted. Donnie still looked worried and Raph looked angry. Most of all, why did it seem like Mikey was forcing himself to be happy?

"Sure! Raphie, you want another plate of scrambled eggs?" Mikey asked trying to avert the attention to Raph. The red branded turtle was still slightly glaring at Mikey but nodded. When he left the room Leo finished sweeping.

"What was that about?" Raph asked looking between Donnie and Leo. Donnie was staring into space and Leo walked off to dump the trash away. "Guys!"

"Raph, we don't know. If something's wrong with Mikey we have to let him tell us when he's ready." Leo said slightly angry that he could not figure anything out. Donnie looked practically the same way.

Later that afternoon, Donnie took Leo out with him to find some more parts he needed in the junkyard. Mikey offered to stay with Raph because he didn't want him to be lonely and most of all because he did not want to be questioned. Raph was dozing off on the couch with a magazine over his face. Mikey was listening to the T-POD while tapping his foot to his new favorite song.

Suddenly he was aware of Raph staring him down. Mikey cocked his head to the side and Raph made a motion for him to take out his ear buds. 'Oh shell...' Mikey thought with a sigh. He took out the ear buds and placed them in his lap.

"Are you feeling okay Raphie?" Mikey asked with a plastered smile. Raph stared for a moment.

"Quit calling me that." Raph muttered while crossing his arms. Then he looked at Mikey again. "Sit closer to me. You act like I'ma bite your head off." Mikey looked surprised. "What?"

"Nothing..." Mikey said and quickly sat beside Raph, who put his broken leg in Mikey's lap. Mikey gave a genuine smile and Raph smiled back, turning away to watch TV. "Um, not that I'm complainin, but I thought you wanted me to stay away?" Raph looked annoyed and turned to meet his gaze.

"I did cause your annoying." Raph answered and then noticed Mikey turn away. "But I am bored, so deal with it." Mikey turned back and grinned.

"So bored you want to deal with moi?" Mikey giggled and Raph rolled his eyes. Things became quiet for a minute as the two watched TV.

"About that scar...did you get it in one of our fights?" Raph suddenly questioned while eyeing him in his peripheral vision. Raph was genuinely stunned to see Mikey look upset.

"Yeah I did..." Mikey said immediately and instinctively covered his arm with his hand. Raph blinked in surprise.

"Mikey?" He asked sitting up. He didn't know what surprised him more, what just happened or the fact that Mikey just now put on a sudden smile.

"You're not supposed to move Raphie!" Mikey giggled and patted his knee. Raph was suddenly angry. Mikey was keeping something from him, his own brother, and being weird about it.

"Stop talking Mikey! Stop acting like that! You're freaking me out!" Raph yelled and Mikey's eyes were wide as he almost jumped up. "What's wrong with you? Is it cause of what I said yesterday? I'm sorry okay? Just go back to being normal Mikey!" Raph was panting at the end of his rant and Mikey was wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

"What is going on here?" Master Splinter demanded while walking in. Mikey suddenly dropped Raph's leg carefully on the couch and stood up. They were both surprised when Mikey blankly walked out and into his room. "Raphael?"

"He's being weird Sensei! He's acting like...well he's acting like he's trying to be Mikey if that makes sense!" Raph explained while Splinter rose an eyebrow.

"It does not, my son." He answered looking confused. Raph yelled in aggravation and rubbed his face. "Michelangelo just needs time to feel better about what happened to you." This had Raph's head snap up.

"Is it my fault he's weird?" He asked and Splinter chuckled.

"No, my son. I only meant that he is feeling guilty and conflicted. He will come around. Now, rest." He answered pointing his cane. Raph groaned and laid back down. He heard Master Splinter leave and really wanted to go see Mikey. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Damn, shell...fricken leg!" Raph cursed while wiggling his toes. He looked to his right and suddenly seen Mikey leaning over the couch. "Wah!"

"Ahaaa! I scared Raphie!" Mikey giggled while crossing his arms. Raph looked at him, genuinely scared of this new fake Mikey. "Dr. Prankenstein for the win!"

Raph rolled his eyes, forgetting that he just felt a little scared. "You are a mess Mikey. What was that earlier?" Mikey hummed and pretended to think about it. "Never mind. Sorry I yelled at ya." Mikey's eyes were wide.

"Raphie is apologizing?" Mikey grinned and Raph growled at him.

"Whoa, you say Raph apologized?" Donnie's voice echoed as he and Leo stepped into the lair with smirks. Raph huffed.

"What's Raph apologizing for?" Leo asked confused as he helped Donnie with whatever junk they had.

"For yelling his head off at me." Mikey shrugged and Donnie looked at Raph, confused. Raph shook his head. Donnie and Leo disappeared into his lab. Mikey looked at Raph for a moment before grabbing the T-Pod and effectively blocking any noise.

Mikey walked away while humming, not daring to look back at Raphael. Of course, Mikey just had to screw up and make Raph mad. Add that to his list of painful mistakes that he has paid for. He looked at his bandaged arms. Raph yelled at him and called him weird, telling him to turn back to normal Mikey. What was he talking about? He felt like himself yet he didn't. He's more sad than he used to be yet they seem to have not noticed.

Mikey sighed as he finally looked back and sighed again in relief when Raph wasn't staring him down. He wasn't aware that a certain rat was, however.

* * *

"I'm practically as good as new!" Raphael grinned eagerly. These past two weeks have been horrible and boring. Donatello watched as his older brother walked around. Raph's legs had felt numb from hardly walking around. "I can train again right?"

"Sure Raph, just take it easy." Donnie smiled and Raph grinned. Leo and Mikey were behind them, watching his every movement. Ever since he yelled at him, Raph has noticed changes in Mikey, just like Leo and Donnie have. But the worst thing is, when they try to confront him he just smiles, giggles, or pranks them. It was really confusing.

"Well darn it!" Mikey grinned while crossing his arms. "Raph can beat me up again now. Good thing I've been practicing my escape run!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"I should beat you up just for that, ya dork." Raph replied while Leo chuckled. Master Splinter walked into the dojo with a smile.

"It is good to see you on your feet again, Raphael." He said and Raph smiled up at him. "Do not overexert yourself though." Raph groaned while Donnie grinned this time.

"I won't, jeez."

"Can I talk to Michelangelo alone for a moment, my sons?" Splinter asked calmly and randomly. All of their eyes widened, especially Mikey, who immediately thought he did something wrong. Leo, Donnie, and Raph bowed then left the room. "Sit, my son."

Unaware that his brothers were silently listening outside the door, Mikey sat down in front of his father. "Am I in trouble Sensei?"

"No, my son. I just want to ask you something." He replied and saw the tension intensify in his youngest instead of fading. He rose an eyebrow. "Is there something bothering you lately?" Mikey's eyes flashed with something.

"Nope! Why would you think that, Sensei?" Mikey asked with a wide smile. Splinter glanced at him sadly.

"Because you are forcing yourself to smile, my son. It is unnatural for you. I am not the only one that has noticed this small decline." He answered while Mikey's eyes went wide. They stayed silent so Splinter assumed he was not going to explain right away. Of course, the old rat knew his other sons were listening and he was betting on this. "You know you can always tell us whatever is wrong." Something flashed in Mikey's eyes yet again.

"I...can't...I can't do that." He muttered and Splinter's eyes widened in surprise.

"And why not?" He demanded. Mikey flinched, ducking his head.

"Because...well I could talk to you, yeah, of course I know that. But not them, never them." He whispered, which only made Splinter confused and slightly worried about him. He felt the undenying shock coming off his other sons in waves.

"Why not? You are brothers, you can talk to them about your troubles."

"Maybe Donnie but he gets annoyed at me so easily...Leo just doesn't believe me when I tell him things and Raph gets mad when I talk...it's just hard...to explain.." Mikey admitted, a gloom around his spirit the longer he explained. Master Splinter could feel many emotions coming from his other sons. Anger, guilt, sadness, confusion...and he could relate to them now.

"I understand, my son. So, do you care to tell me what's bothering you?" Splinter asked rubbing his chin. He was stunned for a moment when Mikey shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong Sensei! Thanks for listenin to me though!" Mikey replied loudly. Splinter almost sighed, knowing that this was Michelangelo's way of dismissing the conversation. So he nodded and Mikey bowed at him before leaving the room. Splinter watched his son go sadly, knowing he should meditate on this. Michelangelo would tell him when he was ready...

When Mikey slowly left the dojo, he looked back and saw his father meditating. _'What's wrong with me?' _He thought feeling upset. _'I don't wanna bother him, that's why I didn't tell him...' _

"Hey Mikey." Mikey jumped at Leo's voice. They were all on the couch except Raph, and they were looking at him weird.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Mikey asked with a small smile.

"Just watching COPS, wanna join us?" Raph asked while stretching casually. Raphie sounds different just like Leo did. Mikey cocked his head as he took a step forward.

"Sure, COPS is amazing and funny!" He beamed while jumping down beside Donnie, who was staring at him. "Uh, dude, something wrong?"

"Nope, just...glad you want to watch this with us." Donnie smiled a bit. Mikey smiled back, a genuine smile. He hasn't been doing that lately.

Later that night after they got back from patrol, the Turtles went to do their separate things. Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo, Mikey was in the restroom and Donnie was on the couch on his laptop. He would usually be in his lab but he wanted to observe Mikey.

"Google.." Donnie mumbled to himself while typing away on the search engine. _'Symptoms consisting of lack or loss of appetite, change in personality, lack of motivation, withdrawal...'_ Donnie looked it over and searched the results. His heart sunk in his stomach the longer he looked through.

'Major Depression...' Donnie read in his head, _'Symptoms include loss of appetite, lack of motivation, changes in outlook of life, lack of enjoyment'_

"No.." Donnie whispered out loud with wide eyes. Mikey came back in and Donnie slammed his laptop shut for fear he'd see it. "H-Hey...hey Mikey!"

"Uh, hey?" Mikey replied narrowing his eyes. "Dude, Donnie you look pale, you okay?" Donnie nodded and gulped when Mikey got near his face. "You sureeee dude?"

"Yeah, how about you? Feeling okay?" He asked and Mikey seemed taken back by this. He put on a wide smile.

"Yep!" He beamed and Donnie frowned. Unless you knew him well, you wouldn't be able to tell he was different. What should he tell Leo and Raph?

"Hey Mikey, if I had a problem would you listen to me?" Donnie asked staring at him. Mikey looked stunned. Then, surprisingly, he was at Donnie in a flash.

"Yeah, of course! What's the problem?" He asked anxiously. Donnie blinked back his surprise.

"My problem is you won't talk to me anymore." Donnie replied and couldn't help the sadness that swarmed him. "I'm really worried about you."

"Huh? Why?" Mikey asked looking confused. "We talk all the time silly!"

Before Donnie could finish Raph came in with Leo, earning their attention. Raph looked angry as usual and Leo rolled his eyes when he came in. They were fighting yet again!

"What's wrong Raphie?" Mikey asked and instantly regretted it. Raph's eyes were in dangerous slits while Leo was glaring at him from behind Mikey.

"Nothing that concerns _you. _Fearless here thinks that he has to go easy on me just cause I had broken my leg! And it's all your fault!" Raph yelled at Mikey, who took a step back.. He hit a hard body and looked up to see Leo push past him.

"Raph, quit taking it out on Mikey! And I was only trying to help you take it slow! Unless you wanna be on crutches for another few weeks!" Leo yelled back. Raph growled and took a step closer, causing Donnie to stand in a bit of fear.

"You threatening me Leo? And of course I can take it out on Mikey! Who caused me to break my leg or your wrist?! Everyone around here always sticks up for Mikey and not me! Well go to hell, all of you!" Raph hissed while glaring at them. Donnie's mouth fell open and Leo's glare vanished, replaced with surprised eyes. They all stopped when they heard a sniffle.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked worriedly. Mikey had a hand over his eyes and his whole body was shaking. He ran off and into his room again with a soft 'sorry'. Donnie felt his heart pound as he forgot about Raph and rushed to Mikey's room. "Mikey, its okay! Come out here! Mikey!"

"Great, look what you did Raph! Always making things worse." Leo growled and Donnie glared back at both of them. He stormed up to them before they could fight again.

"Shut up Leo. Stop it Raph. Both of you just shut up!" Donnie seethed and it actually surprised Leo and stunned Raph a bit. "Raph, I can't believe you said that about Mikey."

"Oh well, he-"

"Shut UP Raph! Let me finish!" Donnie growled and Raph fell near Leo on instinct. "I've looked up his symptoms, you know, for why Mikey's acting so different...and it turns out that most of his symptoms fit Major Depressive Disorder." Raph and Leo blinked in surprised.

"You mean...he's depressed?" Leo asked while Raph crossed his arms, looking angry again but there was concern there. Donnie nodded. "Way to go Raph."

"What, me?!" Raph growled angrily. "I'm not the only one that's made him upset!" Raph gave Donnie and pointed look and hurt flashed in Donnie's eyes. Leo put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Let's go coax him out and apologize. We need to figure out what we can do to help Mikey." Leo said and Raph was silent. Donnie nodded and led the way back to Mikey's room. They heard silent sobs. Surprisingly Raph was the first one to bang on the door.

"Mikey! Come on out, what are you doing? I'm sorry, okay? I was just mad at Leo! Don't cry anymore okay?" Raph yelled while beating the door. He must have startled Mikey because they heard a clang on the other side. Raph looked at Leo and immediately picked the lock, opening the door.

All of them were horrified by what they saw. Mikey had looked up, startled with wide tearful eyes. A old box cutter was on the ground and blood was dripping on the ground. A cut was on Mikey's forearm.

"Mikey!" They yelled and rushed to him. Donnie picked up the blade.

"You cut yourself?! Mikey why the shell would you do that?!" Raph yelled in worry. Mikey just stared at his arm and didn't say anything. Donnie rushed out and came back in with his first aide.

"Raph calm down." Leo said trying to stay calm. Raph then realized he was shaking with anger. "Mikey, what were you thinking?!" No answer. "Mikey!"

"I had to pay for my mistakes somehow.." Mikey muttered which only horrified his brothers even more.

"Mistakes? What?! This is NOT okay Mikey!" Donnie yelled in anger. Mikey didn't say anything and stared at his feet, embarrassed tears falling from his eyes.

"What mistakes, Mikey? What are you talking about?" Leo asked while clenching his good arm in belated frustration.

"I made Raph angry and yell again, so I..." Mikey seemed to not want to finish and Raph felt guilty but briefly more angry.

"Because I was angry?! Mikey, how could you do this to yourself?" Raph asked and was surprised that the anger wasn't showing that much in his voice.

"It makes me feel better." Was all Mikey said and the brothers looked at him like he was insane. Mikey actually looked up and his true dull eyes showed. "I didn't know any other way to feel better except for punishing myself for what I do wrong." And suddenly Donnie was hugging him. Raph had a hand on Mikey's head, pushing it up to meet his eye level.

"If you ever do this to yourself again I will beat you!" He said and Mikey's eyes were wide. "This is not okay Mikey...hurting yourself is..not okay." Raph actually choked up and Mikey's eyes widened even more.

"Mikey, you've been doing this a long time?" Leo asked quietly while looking at the arm he was holding. Mikey hesitated and shook his head.

"I...just a couple months..." Donnie clenched his body harder in the hug. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry guys..."

"No Mikey, I-I am sorry we made you feel this way. We are terrible brothers for not realizing you were so depressed." Donnie sobbed and Mikey looked at him in surprise.

"W-What? No-no way, you bros, your awesome...I'm the one that sucks. I mess up everything!" He said looking down. Leo raised his head with his fingers.

"You do not suck, understand me? You are different and unique and everyone loves you for that. Just because we say things, especially Raph, does not mean that we are being serious about them. Mikey, do you realize how upset we are that you did this to yourself?" Leo asked glaring. Mikey looked at Raph, who was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check so he could only stare with that scowl. Donnie was sniffing and still hugging him so he couldn't see his face.

"Sorry, guys...sorry...sorry-"

"It's okay as long as you don't do it again. Ever." Raph finally whispered. "Please, don't do it again bro.." Everyone looked up at Raph, somewhat surprised by his plea. Mikey nodded while Donnie slowly bandaged him with shaking arms.

"D-Don;t tell Master Splinter please...he will probably figure it out on his own.." Mikey muttered suddenly feeling embarrassed. Leo smiled at him.

"He probably knew before us." Leo pointed out and Mikey slumped over in defeat. "And Mikey?" Mikey looked up. "Cutting yourself does not make you feel better."

"Yeah?" Mikey questioned, cocking his head. Leo nodded, saying what Raph and Donnie wanted to say.

"If it did, you wouldn't have do it so much." Leo replied and Mikey seemed truly surprised while staring out in space, like he just realized it himself.

"Plus, if you cut in the wrong area you could bleed out before we could ever help you." Donnie added and everyone looked at him horrified. "True fact, the vein in your-"

"We don't need details, thanks." Raph groaned while he picked Mikey up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Wah! Raph?" Mikey yelled and Raph grinned walking out of the room. Donnie and Leo looked at each other then followed them closely. "Where are ya taking me?" It was quiet for a moment.

"To skate with me, duh! You are not going to guilt trip or get on the sad boat anymore. We are all going skating together! Right now!" Raph announced and Donnie cocked his head to the side.

"Would that make you feel better Mikey?" Donnie asked and Mikey blushed from the attention.

"You really want me to feel better?" He asked instead, feeling a little warm and giddy inside. _'They care about me,'_ Mikey thought with some inside glee.

"Don't make us go through this again." Leo warned and Mikey giggled, his true giggle. This made his bro's smile. "Plus we gotta watch you closely now."

"Thanks bros."

"It's our job." Donnie grinned while patting Mikey's shell.

* * *

**A week later**

Mikey hummed the tune he was listening too. Currently his brothers were doing their own things but they promised to play the arcade game together to see who could score highest this time.

"._.Everyone's singing but she can't seem to smile.._." Mikey began to sing the song he was listening too, not caring it was a girl singing or that she was talking about a girl. "_They never get past arms length...how could they act like everything is alright...?_"

Mikey danced around slightly, tapping his foot with is shell facing the door. He was mixing some batter to make some totally awesome biscuits.

"._.Pulling down her long sleeves...to cover all the memories that scars leave..._" Mikey continued but had no idea he was being watched carefully by 3 pairs of eyes. "_She says, maybe making me bleed... will be the answer that could wash the slate clean...eve-_"

A hard body hugged him hard and he dropped the batter on the counter in startled silence, accidentally knocking his ear buds out. He looked up and hit a plastron with his head. Donnie was looking at him sadly, Raph was on his right looking annoyed yet concerned, and Leo was on his left, looking plainly worried.

"Uh, hey dudes..." Mikey smiled. They all stared at him fro a moment.

"Why did you sing that song?" Donnie asked quietly. Mikey blinked in belated confusion.

"Oh you mean When She Cries? It's this awesome song April showed me by..." Mikey trailed off when he realized his mistake. "Oh, _no_ dudes, I'm okay...it's just a song."

"Really?" Raph snorted and then put and hand on his shoulder. "You wouldn't sing those lyrics if you weren't sad." Mikey's eyes softened a little. Everyone was wound tight because they discovered his secret last week.

"I'm not sad anymore Raphie. Seriously guys, I'm okay." Mikey added while looking up at Don. He was finally let go of but Mikey noticed Leo staring at his arms and he knew he was looking for fresh cuts.

"Did you even hear the lyrics?" Donnie questioned while tilting his head. Mikey replayed them in his head and then grimaced.

"Oh, sorry...I...well..." Mikey fumbled for words. "I'm okay." He finished lamely.

"You better be ya dork." Raph grinned and Mikey couldn't help but smile. Leo seemed to finish his inspection because he looked at he bowl Mikey had.

"You were making biscuits?"

"No."

"Then what-"

"I was making awesome biscuits." Mikey grinned and they groaned, face palming.

"Mikey's definitely back." Raph put a hand on his forehead but Mikey could see he was relieved. Mikey giggled at his brothers and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm back from my vacation at crazyville." He commented while grabbing the bowl. He seemed to pause right as he put the batter on the pan. "Are...are we still hanging out?"

"Of course." Leo shook his head with a grin. "So slow Mikey.." Mikey beamed. His brothers weren't angry at him, they were acting normal, HE was acting normal.

"Okay! The biscuits will totally be ready in like 15 minutes so let's play the first player-"

"DIBS!" Donnie yelled surprising them by pulling Mikey along with him happily. Raph and Leo ran after them while laughing.

Mikey smiled at his brothers. He knew now that when they asked him _'What's wrong, Mikey?'_ he would never _ever_ have to hide the truth just for their sake, ever again.

* * *

**How was it? I really liked the song and it gave me inspiration. So when I was finally able to update my story and had already typed up this one-shot, I figured...why not? I'm a BIG fan of the brotherly fluff! x3**


End file.
